


Imagine baby Thor

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby!Thor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Loki knows nothing of babies, Reader-Insert, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Thor has been reduced to an infant form, it's up to you and Loki (your boyfriend) to take care of him.





	Imagine baby Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspire by an imagine in [tumblr](https://embed.tumblr.com/embed/post/dEVNaE6BTmw6gRmqOSygDA/172351009355)
> 
> \----------------------------------------  
> Imagine having been dating Loki for a while now.
> 
> One day, after a gruelling mission, he comes home carrying a baby and proceeded to inform you that “due to unforeseen mechanical and magical circumstances, Thor has been reduced to this infant form and we will have to take care of him till the magical aftershock abate”.
> 
> “We?”
> 
> “Yes, darling? We.” And he dumps the baby into your arms before hurrying away while cursing in some unknown language.
> 
> Baby-Thor only giggles at both of you.  
> \----------------------------------------------------

You sigh at the baby and resign to your fate, after all Thor is family and you cannot abandon him. He giggles and you smile, he is so cute with his big smile and his chubby body, a couple locks of blonde hair here and there and clean blue eyes. You roll your eyes at yourself when he raises his hands clearly asking for you to carry him and not only you do that but you also start baby talking to him. But it’s too late, your instincts (and years of babysitting) have kicked in and they are not going to live you alone in a while.

-So what now little one? –You said with a voice as sweet as you can –should we prepare lunch for the mighty Thor? 

He makes all kind of funny noises and you interpret it for a yes.

-Ok, let’s see if we can prepare a satisfying lunch for the cutest god on earth.

When you came out of the room all the avengers are arguing; about what just happened and how to undo it. You ignore them (especially Loki) and go to the kitchen.

You check the baby in your arms and figure out he must be six months old, the perfect moment to start with solid food.

-Very well, first things first, let’s find the blender. Later we will choose the ingredients. Today I feel like a carrot and apple person. What do you think?

You keep narrating everything because you know it’s good for his language development. And then you mentally kick yourself for saying language development, he’s not a baby, he’s Thor! He will be back to normal in two days so, why do you worry? But still, you are not a rational person anymore so you keep with the routine. You let him play with the fruit and the carrots before putting them into the machine. Then you feed him and clean him all with one hand since the other is too busy wrap it around his tiny body. 

Your boyfriend looks at you with his jaw drop. 

-Wow, you are really good with kids –He praises you

-I guess –You shrugs your shoulders like if it’s nothing and live, after his Houdini trick from before you are not in the mood to talk to him

-Need any help? –He asks following you

-Not at all 

You keep walking ignoring him and stumbles into Tony.

-Hi (y/n) how is Thor? –He asks

-Perfect, he just ate and now he is going to take a nap.

Thor is fascinated with Tony’s goatee and tries to grasp it with his fist. When you move to stop him he pouts and cries. You rock him trying to make him stop.

-Are you sure you know what are you doing? I could call a professional. –He says

-Please, I AM a professional, there is nothing I cannot do, besides, Loki already decided we are going to take care of everything and by “we” he meant “I”

Tony takes a step back.

-Ok, as you wish.

-But it would be really nice if you could go to the store and buy a couple of things like feeding accessories and a highchair.

-Sure thing.

-Cool. Also bring diapers for six months and a baby nail file. 

-What is a baby nail file?

-I think the name is pretty self-explanatory, if you are not sure ask the Internet. I have to go now this little god is more than ready for his nap.

Back in the room you share with Loki you grab his favorite t-shirt and use it to cover Thor, then you improvise a diaper with a towel and lay down next to him with your arm holding him tight just in case he would fall of the bed. You get your phone and put some Mozart since you cannot think of any lullaby he might like and you both close your eyes. 

When you wake up baby Thor is not there and you panic. You jump off the bed and start searching everywhere until you hear a lower hum coming from the bathroom. You race there only to find Loki bathing Thor on a plastic basin. They both smile at you although one is a happy smile and the other is more like a sad tired puppy. You only can raise your eyebrow.

-I was scared he could fall on the regular bathtub so I have to improvise. –He explains himself –Also Tony brought the diapers and the baby nail so I took care of that too, more or less. How can a baby move so much and be so distracted?

-Babies are very touchy and curious, at this age they are fascinated with different textures and details so it’s perfectly normal. –You voice sounds rougher than you would have like it but you are still mad.

-I know I mess up earlier running away but I was so scare and so angry that I didn’t know what else to do. 

-I don’t want your excuses

-It’s not an excuse, it’s a fact; I’m scare to death. We’ve been on the bath for almost an hour because I don’t know how to pick him up and dry him at the same time.

You don’t answer immediately; instead, you grab a towel a wrap Thor around it, then you lift him and dry him with the help of Loki.

-It’s easier between two –you explain to him

-I can see that now, I’m sorry. I have no idea how adults work, much more less a baby.

-I’m still mad, I can’t believe you just handle me the baby and expect me to know what to do. You were assuming a lot and I’m not sure why. 

-I…

-And I’m not sure if I want to know! –You said cutting his answer –I don’t care how it is done in Asgard but in this relationship everything must be team work or we are not going anywhere. Understood?

-Yes ma’am.

-Good. Because next time we have a problem and you decide to sneak away I WILL be your problem. 

-Yes ma’am.

-Perfect, now give me the diapers and learn young padawan, because the next thousands will be on your account.


End file.
